You're Still Beautiful
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Daisy and Sweets sleep together for the first time and she sees the scars that he has tried to hide his whole life. He tries to explain whilst worrying about her reaction but Daisy shows that true love can overlook any physical imperfections. Season 4. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay sorry I've been a bit MIA in my writing lately. I feel horrible about it but I have been busy, very busy, writing a new story about Sweets and Angela solving a Serial Killer case. It's over 33 thousand words right now so I'm getting there._

_Sorry again that I haven't been updating but as soon as I get my new story done I can get back to some of my other ones including some Christmas stories in time for the festive season._

_Thanks for sticking with me and I'll leave you with a little Swaisy one-shot!_

* * *

><p>"Wow thanks for dinner and everything Lance, it was great" laughs my girlfriend Daisy Wick as she tucks her in her chair and pulls her coat over her shoulders.<p>

Daisy had come by for a special dinner, our first dinner at my place after about five at hers. It was about time to return the favour.

"That's okay, come over anytime" I reply softly as I lead her towards the door of my apartment. I open it and she walks out into the hallway. I feel a gust of wind blow against my bare arms. I know that Daisy felt it as well because she backed against me.

"Gee it's getting cold" she whispers.

I nod "Yeah it is," I begin and then I suddenly develop an idea "How about you stay over here tonight and you go home tomorrow, you know when the weather has gotten a bit warmer"

Daisy nods and I notice a suggestive sparkle in her eyes "I do rather like that idea Lancelot" she begins slyly "But where will I sleep?"

I nod, I had caught onto what she was thinking and the answer was simple. "With me, in my room Daisy"

She smiles "Ooohh I do like that idea even more now"

I just smile at her and snake my arm around her shoulders. She really didn't worry about speaking her mind. I lead Daisy back into my apartment and we walk down the hallway with our arms linked. It was as though we were walking down the aisle but I doubted that that day would come anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Daisy sits down on my bed and I watch as she bounces her weight up and down. "Oh this is quite springy, I like this baby"<p>

I nod but all of me wasn't all listening to her I had my mind on something else, what I was going to wear to bed. My back had overlapping scars that left red lines in my flesh. They indicated a childhood of abuse, a childhood that I hadn't shared with a single person let alone my bubbly and abrupt girlfriend.

I gaze over my reflection in the mirror. I had an okay face, dimples, straight teeth, curly dark hair and I was clean shaved. I knew Daisy liked all that about me but I doubted that she would like the scars that tainted my pale flesh. I don't know if she could bear to be in serious relationship with a man that was messed up from his past and not even a pleasure to look at on the outside. I knew that the scars would most likely scare her and then she'd decided to brave the cold winds outside and spend the night at home.

I take a deep breath and undo each of the buttons that were in a straight line down my shirt. I remove the shirt and fold it into a neat pile, which I stack in the washing basket. I turn back to the mirror. The scars were still covered with a thin white singlet, the thin singlet that I wore each and everyday to prevent any awkward glimpses.

I close my eyes and pull the singlet over my head. I turn so that my back faces the mirror and then I turn my face in order to get a good look. The scars were exactly how they were yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. They never changed. They never faded. You could tell that they were old scars though, even the person with not the slightest medical knowledge could know that those scars were from a long time ago, twenty years ago to be exact.

I had to be brave, I had to try my hardest and persevere, if I didn't I would have to keep dark secrets all my life and they would eventually weigh me down and push me over the edge.

I walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing but my boxer shorts, and scars. Daisy looks up from her phone and smiles at me. I smile back and scan my eyes over Daisy. She was dressed in one of my loose t-shirts and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Is the shirt okay?" I ask my girlfriend.

She smiles sweetly "Yeah it's awesome thanks for being so sweet to me"

I nod and edge closer to her keeping my back facing away from her.

Daisy looks at me puzzled "You're moving about really awkwardly, do you have an ex's name tattooed on your back or something because you keep it facing away from me? I'm not the psychologist but I can tell when someone is trying to keep something from me"

I shake my head, an ex's name? How crazy does she think I am? I wasn't going to keep it from her any longer. If she were really the right woman for me she would accept any faults that I may have.

"I have something that I need to show you…" I begin as I turn so that my back faces Daisy.

I watch her snap her hand over her mouth and let out a small gasp. "Lancelot what happened? Someone whipped you? Who would do that to you?" she was almost crying by now.

I had no idea why Daisy cares about what happened to me. No one had ever asked before.

She looks at me quizzically. I watch as her mouth curves into a sympathetic curve and I feel her lay a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happened, no matter how bad it is, you can trust me baby"

I nod "My dad…"

Her mouth curves into a circle "Your father, your dad, I hate it when parents do that to their kids. They are supposed to love them and yet they treat them like rubbish"

I don't say anything more and neither does she. We just sit in silence and suddenly it feels as though a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Someone else knew, someone else understood my pain.

Daisy and I lie down beside each other on my bed and I feel her arms tighten around my shoulders. She makes her way to my back and I feel her lean in and softly kiss my scars. I feel the trail of kisses making their way over the damaged flesh and smile slightly to myself.

We lie together and I hold Daisy's shoulders protectively. We were almost asleep when I hear Daisy's soft voice. "Scars or no scars you're still beautiful Lance, don't let anyone make you forget that"

I nod even though it was pitch black and Daisy couldn't see me. She was right she had the facts correct. I needed more people like Daisy in my life. More people that were kind and accepting even when the truth was unbearably painful and cruel.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed my fluffy <em>_angsty story. I promise to upload my new story soon but until then feel free to check out my other ones._

_Please Read and Review, I need inspiration!_


End file.
